ABSTRACT ? PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The mission of the Proteomics Shared Resource is to provide cost-effective, state-of the-art analytical proteomics services to investigators of the Cancer Center. During the past funding period, the Core was upgraded as a result of a major initiative by SBP, which provided more than $2.5M in support for the purchase of new equipment. This upgraded equipment included two Thermo Fusion Lumos systems, Q-Exactive Plus and TSQ Quantiva systems, all with appropriate coupled LC systems. Additionally, there was addition of a Bravo AssayMap automation system for sample preparation, and the recruitment of highly trained proteomics scientists?the Core staff now includes three Ph.D.-level scientists. The Proteomics Core provides a full array of services, including study design, sample preparation, and the generation, analysis, and interpretation of data. In addition to straightforward protein identification, the Core supports work involving cutting-edge proteomics methodologies, including labeled and label-free quantitative proteomics, and both focused and global post-translational modification (PTM) analyses. In the past several years, the Core has additionally taken on larger scale high throughput projects. The Core also supports affinity purification coupled to mass spectrometry (APMS) using proximity labeling and epitope tagging technologies to study protein?protein interactions. More recently, the Core has worked closely with Cancer Center laboratories to implement new proteomics technologies, including histone PTM profiling, biomarker discovery in biofluids, and drug target identification. Over the past funding period, the Proteomics Core has provided services to 41 Center members representing all three programs, and this work has supported at least 43 cancer-relevant publications.